Humorous Nights ending on a High Note
by The Broken Watchman
Summary: When Yang is kicked out of Blake's apartment, a funny chain of events unfolds as Yang tries to break in. How will the night go after that?


**To everyone who has been reading my stories, I wanted to say thank you. I was in a good mood while writing this, so it was really lighthearted. You don't have to but a few things that I found really funny won't make sense if you haven't read my last story, so if you want to understand them you should probably read the story "Reminiscing over Cords Played in the Past". The general reviews were good, and I liked it, but I'm a little partial.**

**Other than that, rate and review I guess, and read on!**

* * *

Humorous Nights ending on a High Note

It was the middle of June, and summer break had begun at Beacon academy, classes ending for 8 weeks to give the students a chance to relax before resuming their studies. Most students returned home for the break, but the members of team RWBY by coincidence were all staying in town over the summer. Yang and Ruby decided to stay simply due to the fact that getting a summer job here would be easier if they were in the big city surrounding Beacon versus Yang's smaller home town. Weiss hadn't wanted to go back home and mope around her mansion for the break, and decided to keep her dorm in the city. She had been using all of her excess time to take summer courses at Beacon, mostly elective courses, since she didn't want to move ahead of her group. While she hadn't told anyone, she was also donating her time to a volunteer animal shelter on the edge of the city.

Blake's situation was by far the most interesting however. Two months ago, they had celebrated Blake's 18th birthday. The next birthday would belong to Weiss, who would also be turning 18 in a little over a month when school started back up, and Yang's wasn't until November. Blake, having turned 18, had decided to make the dorm room her permanent residence for the time being, as once you turned 18, the academy would no longer pay for your housing during the school year. While she didn't really want to continue living on campus, she didn't have the funds to actually move into her own apartment.

Blake was waiting to receive back word if she had received an acceptance to the hunter organization as a junior hunter. The position paid decently, more than enough to cover her current living conditions and allow her to move into an actual apartment. As hunters, a certain allotment out of the taxes paid by the people went to the hunter organization, to protect the world from the dark forces of the creatures of Grimm. In exchange for a weekly paycheck, the hunters and huntresses had to be able to leave on a days' notice if a situation required their attention. If you returned back successful often, you would go up in the hunter ranks, and receive larger paychecks in exchange for more dangerous missions.

Only legal adults were allowed to join, unless their partner was of age and acted as a guardian during missions. This meant that when Blake had turned 18, Yang also got the ability to apply to the hunter organization, which she had. And when Weiss birthday came around, Ruby would have the chance to join the organization as well. There had been a lot of speculation as to whether Ruby would be able to join as only a 16 year older, but their professor Ozpin reassured them that receiving an admittance to the most prestigious hunter academy in the world at the age of 15 would pretty much guarantee Ruby's admittance. The organization was running low on recruits at the moment, due to the growing darkness in the world and the rising strength of the creatures of Grimm. The chances of any Beacon application being rejected was almost 0.

Putting the impending doom of the world aside, Blake still had to deal with the current issues at hand. Until she received back her acceptance, which she had been waiting for two months, and could still take another four, she had to find other ways to pay for her living arrangements. She had gotten a decent paying job for a faunus at a nearby bookstore coffee-shop run by this really nasty old racist, and was getting by at the moment, although she had had wipe out her life savings in the process. While her salary would have been an extremely unfair amount to anyone else, as it was barely 5 dollars an hour, it was the best a faunus could hope for.

She hadn't meant for the group to find out, but one day when a payment for lunch she had made with a debit card bounced in front of the group, she was kind of forced to spill her secrets. Ruby and Yang both wanted to go and have a 'chat' with her boss, but Weiss pointed out that they would probably just do more damage than actual help. Instead, Weiss offered on multiple occasions to loan Blake the money, since she knew that Blake would never just take it, but being able to provide for herself was a big point of pride for Blake.

While the group could not officially give her money, the group had started having meals at Blake's place, the rest bringing ingredients while Blake cooked. The raven haired girl truly appreciated the sentiment, although it could sometimes lead to issues. It had led to issues today, as an annoyed Yang paced outside.

"Blake, I'm sorry about what happened earlier". Pressing her head to the door, Yang began pounding against the cheap wood and yelled "I can hear you in there! Come on Blake… I said I was sorry!"

On the other side of the door, three heads all took turns looking through a peep hole, which had only just been installed a month ago because of another one of the blonde's antics, and were in hushed conversation on what to do.

"Yang said she was sorry, you should let her in" Ruby pleaded in a whisper, feeling bad to be on this side of the door when Yang was obviously 'in distress'.

"Are you kidding? For what she did I should be giving her the silent treatment for a month!" Blake was finding it hard to both sound angry and quiet at the same time, and she didn't think the other two fully understood how mad she was.

"It's just a book and a dinner Blake, it hardly seems like something worth going through all this trouble" Weiss commented dryly. "Is this really the worst thing she has done in the past year?"

"No, but damn it, that was the straw that broke the camel's back! And also, it was a signed copy from my favorite author, and I was making a salmon ragout!" Ruby and Weiss shared a knowing look over Blake's back while she peered through the peep hole. Blake's faunus tastes were obvious to anyone who had ever shared a meal with her, and the rest of the group had never eaten more fish since they started eating together. While some of the meals had been quite good, most were just strange, having random pieces of fish shoved into recipes that obviously hadn't been designed for them. Nobody in the group had the heart to tell Blake that they were all tired of fish, so Blake cooked on, happy as could be.

"Look, I'm going to call Ruby and Weiss to have them come over here and help me explain why it wasn't totally my fault" Yang yelled through the door.

All three of the girls looked at each other, mortified, and then Blake whispered "please tell me you keep you phones on silent!"

Obviously Ruby didn't, as she suddenly started scrambling through the dozen pockets on her overalls she had been wearing recently. Finally finding the phone, she flipped it open a little too fast and the phone flew out of her hand. On the floor the phone buzzed while singing out the instrumental version of "Mirror, Mirror". (Authors note: anyone who hasn't bought the soundtrack for RWBY yet definitely should, I listen to it on repeat while writing these)

"Are you serious? Ruby, you're in there too?! I can hear your phone ringing!" Yang began pounding on the door harder, as if eventually the door would step aside from the pain of all the dents it was receiving.

"Okay, now we should really let her in" Ruby whispered not wanting to have the madness continue on any longer.

"No", Blake answered simply.

"Well, I say we put it to a vote" Ruby whispered. "I vote let her in, and I'm guessing Yang votes with me as well."

"She doesn't get a vote if she is locked out side!" Again, Blake was getting really annoyed at the need to whisper.

The pounding suddenly stopped, although the group was going to assume Yang hadn't given up, as she never gave up that easily.

"Yes she does" Ruby argued.

"Fine, I vote she stays out there…Weiss?" While she was completely polite asking Weiss, the threat could be heard in the total calm of Blake's voice.

Weiss wanted to have Yang come in and for everything to be normal, but there was no way she would be the deciding vote. "She stays outside."

Ruby was prepared for Weiss's answer, and said "as team leader, I get two votes!"

Blake was not going to take that, whispering "first, no you don't. Second, if you get two votes then I get two votes since it's my apartment she is trying to break into!"

Suddenly the knocking restarted, but this time it was behind them, and looking back they saw Yang pouting at them from behind the glass window leading to the fire escape. This changed the balance of power dramatically, as now Weiss actually felt bad about saying no. Ruby and Blake also felt the change in power, and Ruby decided to act upon it.

Ruby dashed, attempting to make it to the window before Blake could stop her. Blake was just as fast however, and she spun around, grabbing at Ruby's cloak, yanking the redhead off her feet.

"…eiss" Ruby chocked out from the crook of Blake's arm, her red face staring at Weiss and silently willing her to go to the window and let Yang in. Blake had given up on whispering, and spoke to a conflicted Weiss in an urgent tone "Weiss, come on, we are strong right now, we are good, we… NO STOP, THINK ABOUT THIS!"

Weiss had walked over to the fire escape and lifted the latch on the window. Yang lifted up the window from the outside, hopped over the brick ledge, and leisurely walked through the house up to the two girls still in a tangle on the ground. On her defeat, Blake released Ruby and stood up, walking towards Yang while leaving the Ruby on the ground behind her to catch her breath.

"Hey Blake" Yang said lightly, as if she was completely unaware of the entire struggle she had seen to keep her out of the house.

"Hi Yang…" Blake responded, obviously a little uncomfortable. She shot Weiss a glare, reminding the heiress that her treachery wouldn't go unpunished.

"Um… so uh… yeah… I'm sorry about what happened earlier" Yang mumbled.

Sarcastically, Blake replied "Oh no, I over reacted. You only burned my favorite book, got ashes everywhere, threw the mess into the dinner I had been working on for the team for over six hours, and then ran off all while I was in the bathroom. You only did all of that in the span of two minutes."

Resuming a more chipper tone, as a sarcastic Blake was better than an angry one, she said "look, you should have warned me that the book was going to be sad, you know how if I get emotional I light things on fire by mistake. All of the sudden the main characters daughter gets hit by a car, I'm crying, and I'm wondering why the page is turning black. I didn't even realize that the book was on fire until it had started curling in on itself. And where else was I supposed to get rid of the book, I saw what I thought was a perfectly good pot of water to put it out in".

Blake exclaimed "Anywhere else! Anywhere else would have been perfectly fine! And the book was called 'My Daughter's Tears'. What did you think it would be about, ninjas?"

"And now I know that in the future." Yang saw she wasn't doing a good job apologizing, so she decided to move on to what she had prepared for. "Anyways, I brought you some things to say sorry".

Blake felt really uncomfortable, and looked down so that her chin was resting on her collarbone, and her mouth was resting against the rim of her turtle neck. She mumbled something along the lines of "I don't need you to buy me things", although her sweater muffled it to the point where Yang couldn't really be sure.

"But I wanted to, to say I'm sorry". Yang pulled out a shopping bag from behind her, and started to rummage through it. "Let's see, I got you…these!"

Yang took two of the items out of the bag, and then put the bag behind her on an armchair. The bag still had some weight to it, and both Weiss and Ruby, who had regained composure and her face had returned to a normal color, wondered what was inside. Blake however was only interested in what Yang was handing to her. Blake looked at the items in Yang's hands, and decided to forgive her immediately. In one hand, Yang was holding 2 lbs. of mako shark meat, Blake's favorite kind of fish. But what really tugged at her heartstrings was what she was holding in her other hand. It was a copy of a book she had mentioned to Yang a while ago. It was an autobiography about a faunus who had grown up poor, but had made her way to the top of a corporate ladder without hiding her rabbit attributes. Blake was constantly troubled how, even though segregation and discrimination against the faunus community was supposed to have been outlawed, it was still hard for a faunus to find a decent job, or to receive an equal salary. It was one of the main reasons she became a hunter, as the organization was one of the very few that had removed the racist thoughts completely from how they were run. She was surprised that Yang had remembered her talking about either of those things, as she had only mentioned them in passing.

"You can thank me later, but you should probably do something with the shark, the butcher I went to said that shark season ended a few weeks ago, and he didn't know how long it would still be good for". Yang didn't want to make Blake apologize, so she sent her off to the kitchen with Weiss's to help. Ruby leaned over to Yang and asked what was still inside of the bag. All she got back was a mischievous wink, and an ominous statement of "you'll see".

The meal Blake made was good, as she went a more traditional route instead of experimenting on the expensive meat. Blake at this point had completely forgiven Yang, and the four of them discussed what had been going on in their lives.

After everyone had finished eating, but was were still sitting down at the table Weiss asked "so Ruby, how is your job at the mechanic shop going lately?"

"It's fun, I've had a lot of really interesting tools coming in lately". Ruby worked at a smaller mechanic shop in the western part of town, mostly repairing tools and such. While the place also worked on cars, Ruby didn't really know much about engines, and wasn't really comfortable working on them. Her boss, a really old, short, grungy man with almost no hair, had at first scoffed at the walk in applicant little girl. When she pulled out her crescent rose, and told him she built it custom from base parts, he hired her on the spot. After a few days of testing her to see if she was a good worker, Ruby was put in charge of working on anything that used dust to function, partly because of her experience with the materials, and partly because she was the only one at the shop who would even go near the highly explosive fuel source.

"I forgot to mention, I ran into Nora yesterday". The rest of the group smiled at the memory of Nora, and the many scatterbrained antics they had gotten into together, as the classes of both team RWBY and JNPR had a tendency to overlap. They were all surprised when Ruby's first comment about the girl was "I wanted to kill her". As Ruby spoke she raised her hands in front of her as though she was imagining wringing her hands around the silly girl's neck. "She comes in because she heard I worked there, and she thought since I had another multi-function extension weapon that I would be able to tell her what was wrong. First, that's just ludicrous, the way my scythe extends is completely different than how Nora's barbaric club words. Anyway, she says that her hammer has been making all of these weird clicks every time she has it extend, and asked me to take a look at it. I take off the plate that protects the shell chamber, and I find little bits of everything she hits with her hammer stuck in it. I asked her when she last cleaned the inside, and she just gave me this blank stare!"

None of the 3 truly understood what the big deal was, since they all had weapons that had very little upkeep, but they decided to pretend that they were shocked as well, instead of asking Ruby what the big deal was. Ruby went a little crazy over things like this, and they didn't want to listen to a fifteen minute long lecture on the mechanics behind their respective weapons.

"So then I have to spend the next hour cleaning out all of the chambers, which isn't my job and anyone with the smallest shred of dignity would be doing nightly anyway. In half of the chambers I found hair and blood from grimms. I told her it should be better now, but I'm sure she will just get it dirty again and come back eventually." Ruby huffed out the last part, dreading the day when the far too happy face that was Nora would return.

After everyone had finished, they all returned to the front room. Yang was wired, and it was obvious that she was trying to herd everyone there. Once everyone was comfortable, Blake curled up on one side of the couch with Ruby laid back with her arms hanging behind the back on the other, and Weiss taking up the entire love seat, Yang stood in front of the fireplace, and dragged a small wooden chair in place so that the team formed a circle.

"Alright Yang, spill it. What's in the bag?" Ruby had been dying of curiosity, and Weiss was also interested, although the blonde haired girl was more worried than excited about the surprise that Yang had prepared. Her surprises hadn't always gone over well in the past, and Weiss was worried that the perfect night would be ruined.

"Okay, so…after I left, I didn't just go to a butcher and a book store when I stepped out."

In a joking tone, instead of the hostile one she had spoken in while she was angry only 2 hours earlier, she teased "sure, after you _stepped out_…."

Yang shot Blake a withering look, and reached down into the bag. Without taking her arm out, she looked at Blake and said "just try to have a sense of humor okay?"

"Sure, why wouldn't I be…" Blake started to ask, when Yang suddenly through something black and soft at her head. The object hit Blake in the head, and it was obvious that as its momentum carried it around Blake's head and it unfurled, it was a t-shirt.

Blake took the shirt off her head, and looked around the room, noticing that while Yang had just a smug look on her face, both Weiss and Ruby were going red trying not to laugh. "What was that for?" Blake turned over the shirt, and immediately got why she might not have found the shirt funny. Rolling her eyes she turned the it back towards the rest of the group, and asked "are you guys seriously this immature?"

Apparently the answer was yes, as both Ruby and Weiss both started laughing as hard as they could. Ruby started crying she was laughing so hard.

"Go put it on Blake" Yang pleaded, dying to see how it would look on her. Sighing, Blake got up and walked over to the bathroom, hoping that Ruby and Weiss would be able to calm down after a few moments.

Returning to the room, Ruby and Weiss had stopped laughing for about 15 seconds before Blake's appearance sent them into a second round of hysterics. Blake stood there, taping her foot trying to look intimidating, but every time one of them looked up they just started laughing harder. They were both crying at this point, and Weiss had started hiccuping as well.

"I think I did a good job" Yang commented in a tone of utmost satisfaction, taking a picture on her phone to preserve the evidence in case Blake decided to destroy the shirt.

"Where… where did you even get that?" Weiss asked between fits of laughter.

"Well, next to the coffee shop Blake has been working at, that t-shirt place that had just opened does custom prints for 20 dollars, and decided I just couldn't pass up that kind of deal." Yang spoke as though she had been preparing for this for hours, and she actually had been.

Blake looked down as they all laughed, and she could understand why they thought the shirt was hilarious, even if she didn't find the shirt as funny as they did. The shirt had Blake's face photo shopped onto one of the thousands of pictures of a cat hanging off a rope, with a caption of 'Hang In There Blake-y'. Blake decided to smile along and laugh at the stupid joke, even if she didn't find it nearly as funny as everyone else did.

They all joked like that for the next few hours, late into the night, around the circle. There were no limits on the jokes, and the group took advantage of that. They just went when they had something they knew was really funny.

One of the highlights was when Ruby got up and mocked Weiss's taste in music, walking around the room curtsying, followed by the most vulgar lines she could think of from the concert they had all gone to, where they had learned Weiss's secret favorite band. Even Weiss laughed at the mockery. Yang jokingly threatened to make Ruby wash her mouth with soap, and decided that Ruby needed to be knocked down a peg.

"Attention, attention" Yang motioned with her arms, as if she was trying to control a large unruly crowd, not 3 other teenagers in a small living room. "I have a secret that I feel that I should share." Walking over to stand in front of Weiss, she pointed her finger down at her as though to pass on some decree, she said "I feel as though I should tell you all…" She then spun on her heel and pointed at Ruby and yelled "that Ruby dyes her hair, and that she isn't a real red head!"

Ruby's hands flew up to her mouth, and she was stunned as now it was her turn to be the spectacle. She stuttered out in a quick attempt at denial "s-she's lying!"

It was obvious who the liar was, and both Weiss and Blake were shocked, as they would have never guessed that Ruby's color was faked. "Ruby, what color is you hair actually" Weiss asked?

Ruby pretended to not hear her, and buried her face in one of the pillows on the couch's arm.

Blake, also curious, looked at Yang and silently asked the same question with a look.

"When we were kids, she had this really pretty brown coloring, that auburn shade that is the exact shade of caramel. When she was about 13 she dyed her hair this color and she hasn't changed the shade since". When Ruby moaned in protest into the pillow, all 3 of the others began to laugh.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and all three of the laughing girls, and the one who had buried her face and sat their silently, looked up.

Blake, being it was her apartment, stood up and padded over to the door. When she looked through the peep hole, she visibly stiffened and looked back at the others. She whispered back to the rest of them "guys, cut it out, it's Professor Ozpin!"

All of them immediately stopped the laughter, and assumed more formal positions around the room, Yang sitting upright, Weiss rubbing the tears from her face, and Ruby straightening her hair from the mess it had become when she buried it in her pillow. When everyone was a little more presentable, she opened the door and said to their principle "Hello professor Ozpin. What can I do for you?"

Smiling down at her, their professor looked past Blake for a half moment to look at the rest of the team scattered around the room. "Please don't stop on my account. I could hear you all from all the way down the hall anyways. Besides, I like seeing teams be able to get along well. You have no idea how many teams I've seen spend their four years here constantly at each other's throats". For a moment he looked off in to space, as if remembering all of his more difficult students and their times at the academy. Snapping back into reality he looked back down at Blake again and said "I had heard from one of my school accountants about your financial troubles, and when I received this on my desk today I decided to pass this along to you directly instead of through the mail as I usually do. To remove the burden off of your shoulders. I like to have my students to only worrying about their studies and their futures". He handed her 2 envelopes, and turned to leave.

As he left, he looked over his shoulder and said "be sure to pass the other one to your teammate" as he walked away down the hall.

Closing the door slowly, she looked down at the envelopes in her hand. They were large, made of good paper and closed with a red wax seal. Her heart leapt as she recognized the seal of the hunter organization.

Walking through the room, she handed the letter addressed to Yang to her partner and sat back down in her old seat next to Ruby on the couch. Weiss stood next to Yang, while Ruby peered over the shoulder of Blake, as both of them opened their letters simultaneously. A half second later, Yang jumped into the air. Both of them getting up, Yang gave Blake a hug that knocked the raven haired girl off her feet, and swung her around in the air. "We made it" Yang exclaimed!

Weiss went to stand next to Ruby, obviously happy for both of them, and leaned over to say something to Ruby. "I can't wait to get ours".

Ruby nodded in affirmation, but didn't say anything. When Weiss looked over, she saw Ruby with her phone out. "What is the number of the place Blake works at" Ruby asked Weiss in a hushed voice. Weiss looked over at the phone number Ruby had typed out, shook her head and said "flip the five and seven". Nodding in thanks, she dialed the number in on her screen. "Hi, this is Ruby, a friend of Blake's. She won't be able to come in tomorrow… Thanks". She then repeated this process for her own boss.

"Why did you do that?" Weiss had a feeling what the answer was going to be, but was still curious if Ruby was thinking the same thing.

Her guess was correct when Ruby replied "We aren't going to stop celebrating just so that we can make it to work tomorrow, will we?" She then walked over with Weiss to properly congratulate Blake and Yang, and they all continued the festivities into the morning.

* * *

**Note 9-7-14: So, I don't expect anybody to see this, but I was going through my old stories because I was planning on taking a small break from Remnants to write something a little happier for a little bit. But reading over this... man was I terrible. Maybe it's just because I've gotten so much better, but as I was reading this I wanted to slam my head into a desk. Also, I realized that my mental image of Ruby was way off. I hadn't seen RWBY in a while when I wrote this, and for some reason my brain thought that Ruby had red hair with black highlights, not the other way around. So now I actually get that comment, and how the whole hair dye thing threw the kid in the comments off.**


End file.
